degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Trish Skye
Trish Skye was a student who attended Degrassi Junior High and later on Degrassi High. She was involved with many school activities such as the school newspaper, the Environmental Action Committee, and the Degrassi Yearbook Committee. Her father worked for a Cosmetic Company called Laura V. She was friends with Kathleen Mead, Melanie Brodie, Caitlin Ryan and Susie Rivera. Character History Original Degrassi: Season 1 Trish Skye first came to Degrassi Junior High in September 1987; she was also a student in Ms. Avery's class. Trish was first seen in the episode Smokescreen as one of the members and leaders of The Degrassi Junior High Environmental Action Committee, which was currently working on a petition to have a local factory in the Degrassi Community to stop polluting the environment. At the beginning of their meeting at first she tried to the suggest a new name for their organization because some people in the group felt that the current name was too long and they needed something shorther and more catchy, Trish suggested Pollution Busters which a lot of them seemed to really like, but Kathleen turned it down and refused it. Trish also felt that Rick wasn't suited for the committee because she felt he wasn't very smart and had a bad reputation Then with Caitlin's advice she decided to give him a chance. A day later at another DJHEAC meeting she once again discusses the topic of a new name for their organization, but by now everyone was getting tired of hearing about that. They were more focused on getting their petition which now had over 200 signatures to the local factory in which the petition didn't work. Then another day or so later at another DJHEAC meeting she once again she tried for a third time to discuss a new name for their organization, then after hearing Kathleen interrupt and tell everyone she saw Rick smoking a cigarette she agreed with his removal from the organization and crossed him off the list. Original Degrassi: Season 2 In the episode Censored Trish was seen working at typewriter telling Nancy who was head of the Degrassi Digest that for her next article she wanted to write about all the cute boys at Degrassi. Nancy scoffed at her that it would a be a very short article, and that it was a Newspaper for facts and news. The next day she was seen typing up crossword puzzle clues for the newspaper as Caitlin came in to hand in her article "Keep Spike at Degrassi! and she was very upset when she Heard Mr. Raditch tell them all he wouldn't allow the paper to include Caitlin's article about Spike little did she know that a little later Caitlin and Susie would be doing an underground newspaper to give the article out anyways but without permission and when she found out about it she was proud of her for doing it. In the episode He's Back Trish was first seen with Caitlin and Susie standing nearby their lockers speaking to Lucy waiting for Lucy to hand in her pictures for the yearbook in which she was late at doing it once again. later on after the end of a class Trish was seen arguing about something with Arthur and Yick. Original Degrassi: Season 3 In the episode Season's Greetings Trish was seen with a couple other students helping Doris Bell decorate and place the finishing touches onto the school's Christmas tree. In the episode The Whole Truth Trish was first seen walking into the classroom where the Degrassi Digest worked claiming she had all the current articles ready for the next school paper except Kathleen's which said she was told would be late but would be in that morning for the paper. Then when Caitlin told her she wished there were more issues to discuss in the school newspaper, Trish told her how important she felt it was for the school to get French fries and gravy in the cafeteria for lunch time. But Caitlin meant serious issues not just food. Later that morning after the ending of the morning classes trish and her classmates left for lunch, Then after lunch Trish Recommended Laura V brand Make up for Melanie. Laura V was the cosmetic company her father worked for and which products she proud to use and recommend to other people. Later on she realized Caitlin was planning a protest and boycott for make up made with animal testing, and she was very offended when Caitlin told her that Laura V was one of the worse brands that did animal testing when the truth was they never longer did. Later she quits the Degrassi Digest and tells Caitlin that should couldn't be on the school paper any longer if she was going to ask people to boycott Laura V products because if she did her father could have lost his job and she couldn't go against her father. In the episode Twenty Bucks Trish was seen in a local restaurant with Caitlin, who told her they had small pizzas and how good they were, and then Trish was debating whether to get a pepperoni pizza or a mushroom pizza. Then shortly afterwards they were joined by Diana and Melanie. Then Melanie who was celebrating getting her braces removed, treated them all to pizza and pop. Later on Melanie asked Trish to borrow $20.00, she told her she couldn't because she wasn't getting very much at the time being. Season 4 Trish came to Degrassi High School in September 1988. She wasn't really seen or heard from in the 4th season, and was mostly a background character. Season 5 In the episode Bad Blood, part 1 Trish was now in Mrs. Perry's special education class for some unknown learning disability. She then had a new hairstyle. She had shaved most of the sides of her head almost bald and spiked her remaining hair into a long spiked mohawk. She was also one of the many people who had bet money for Joey to do his dare to walk through the cafeteria naked and to not get caught, and she was one of the many people who demanded her money back when he got caught and lost. In the episode Showtime, Part 1, when Mrs. Perry and Mr. Raditch informed her class about Claude's suicide. When a girl named Joanne who had been his friend began to break down and cry Trish was there to support her and hug her. In the episode, One Last Dance, she dances with Mr. Raditch during the school's last dance. Trivia *Trish is the first 'Trish' in the Degrassi franchise, the other being Trish (Season 9). *She was a member of the Special Ed class at Degrassi High School. *In School's Out!, she attended Alexa Pappadopolos and Simon Dexter's wedding on October 19, 1992. *In a deleted scene from Mother and Child Reunion (2), she mentioned that she was an alcoholic but she had been clean and sober for two years. She worked at a funeral home and did some freelance writing. Her most recent work was published in The Fiddlehead. Category:Female Characters Category:DJH Season 1 Category:DJH Season 2 Category:DJH Season 3 Category:Minor Character Category:DH Season 2 Category:DH Teens Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:Degrassi High Category:Recurring Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG adults